A safety ski binding of the above-described type is disclosed in French Patent No. 14 85 708. However, the hand lever in this known solution serves exclusively as an opening lever, so that for closing the binding the entire sole holder must be swung downwardly against the force of the release lever. This operation is complicated, particularly during mounting. However, it is also complicated for the skier, who after stepping out of the binding may need to close same, for example for transport.
The invention begins here, and one purpose of the invention is to improve a safety ski binding of the above-mentioned type so that the closing of the binding can be carried out easily by means of the hand lever.